1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a handheld type electronic device, more particularly to a handheld type electronic device with a screen that can be flipped up.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a handheld type electronic device 1 disclosed in Taiwanese Publication No. 263698 includes a main device body 11 and a screen body 12. The main device body 11 has a top face provided with a key or button set 111. The screen body 12 has a top face provided with a display screen 121. Slide grooves 112 and projecting axles 122 are correspondingly provided between the main device body 11 and the screen body 12, whereby the screen body 12 is switchable between a first state, where the screen body 12 overlaps the main device body 11 to conceal the button set 111, and a second state, where the screen body 12 is slid out relative to the main device body 11 to expose the button set 111. When the screen body 12 is slid out relative to the main device body 11, the screen body 12 is pivotable upwardly relative to the main device body 11 to adjust the angle of the display screen 121 so as to facilitate viewing of the display screen 121.
One drawback of the aforementioned handheld type electronic device 1 is that, when the screen body 12 is pivoted upwardly relative to the main device body 11 to adjust the viewing angle, since there is no other positioning mechanism between the screen body 12 and the main device body 11, the screen body 12 is likely to flip down back to a flat position due to its weight, so that stability is rather inadequate.